In off-road vehicles, seat assemblies are often subjected to various elements, such as debris and water, which can deteriorate the seat assembly over time. Water resistant seating materials that are currently employed to combat these elements lack airflow and usually lose their water resistance when the surface is damaged due to the support materials of the seat assembly being comprised of foam structures that can still absorb water and begin to mold, smell and deteriorate over time. Also, water resistant seating found in the aftermarket is not legal for to use on public roads due to a lack of integration with a vehicle's safety systems. Standard seat assemblies do not drain water at all, and do not provide enough suspension to prevent injury from large bumps while off-roading. A seat assembly is desired having sufficient drainage capabilities and non-absorbent materials to combat water exposure and having sufficient suspension features for off-roading capabilities.